


sometimes you just know

by cinderlily



Series: the claire diaries [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sappy Sid and Geno with a little girl because both of those guys need kids. Bad. Like, I would almost give them my uterus were it not already dibbed. </p>
<p>AKA, Sid and his family on the ice. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes you just know

Sid hobbled towards the ice and caught sight of Geno with a sly grin on his face, talking with Fleury.

“Weren’t you supposed to be watching our daughter?” Sid asked half-affronted (he was never afraid of her being in the rink, rink was home and safe). Then he heard a high pitched, familiar giggle. Geno held his finger up to his lips and shook his head.

“Was I?” Geno said, over the top, his eyes going wide. The giggle got a little higher and Fleury rolled his eyes and turned back to the ice.

Sid could barely keep the smile away from his voice. “You lost Claire? What are we supposed to do with all those gifts from Father Christmas….”

“I guess we split them. You have practical ones, I get DS.”

This made Sid genuinely rolled his eyes. “But you already HAVE a DS.”

“This one is better, newer, smaller…”

“I’m RIGHT HERE!” Claire jumped up from behind the bench a few feet away, her messy blonde hair flopping everywhere. She leapt into her daddy’s arms. “Didn’t you see me daddy?”

Sid nuzzled her neck as was accustomed. “I must have missed you. You are a very good hider, my little Claire Bear.”

“I’m the BEST.” She smiled, Sid couldn’t help but laughing when he heard Geno huff indignantly. “Daddy, give me a ride around the rink?”

Sid looked up at the time and calculated just how long he had before he had to come back. He could do it as long as he rushed it, which is what Claire would want either way. Like he would ever actually say no to his kid. He swung the wiggling child tight to his side and double-checked that she was secure.

He passed by his friends and got the familiar ribbing of being wrapped around his baby girl’s finger in both English and French. He smiled and frowned in turn and then finally got back to nearing where Geno was standing out of the way with a fond smile.

“Daddy?” Claire nuzzled closely.

“Yeah, Claire?”

Claire whispered in his ear. “You wouldn’t have let Papa take my DS, would you?”

Sid laughed and hugged her tight thinking of the hideous pink monstrosity. “I wouldn’t have.”

Geno gave him a quizzical look but Sid shook it off as he handed Claire over. ‘Later’ he mouthed.

He looked around the ice and felt warm, like he always did with his family. Married, adopted and otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal thanks to johnnybabechuk on tumblr for putting up with me being like, "SOMEBODY HELP ME." <3 
> 
> Title based on "The Beginning" by John Legend... which might be a hint for their future. (Well, sort of.)


End file.
